91_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanno Clemente
Vanno Clemente is a character in 91 Days. Appearance Vanno is a young man of about 23. He is taller than most characters and has a larger build. He had long body hair on his arms and chest as well as smoothed-back hair with two strands falling on his forehead. After being attacked by Serpente, he has a scratch across his cheek. He is shown in three outfits: his disguise, his formal attire, and his casual outfit. His disguise is the same as his casual outfit, but with a small, fake mustache. He wears his formal attire during Fio and Ronald's wedding, which consists of a black suit and bowtie. He wears a rose over his heart as well. His casual attire is a white suit, unbuttoned with a black elbow length shirt underneath. VannoIntroduce.png|Vanno's wedding attire At age 16, Vanno looked very similar to as he did as an adult. He wore a short, dark coat and a bandana over his face. As a child of about 12File:Concept16Vanno.jpg, Vanno was shown to look very similar to as he did as young man. He wore his hair smoothed back except two strands in the front which fell on his forehead. He wore suspenders over a white shirt. He wore a large gold necklace on his neck. He typically wore a body suit with the shirt undone. He had thick chest hair that poked out of his shirt. Personality Similarly to Nero, Vanno is headstrong and somewhat quick to anger. He is also proud of his Family and very defensive of his friends. He seems to be less conflicted about murder that Nero, being able to kill the Lagusa family even as a teenager. As an adult, he also suggests killing Lacrima out of convenience. He seems to enjoy watching people's reactions, such as Nero in the bar or Barbero when trying Corteo's alcohol. As shown in Day 2, he is a skilled cook and often eats when stressed. He dislikes alcohol but drinks when troubled, such as when he found out about Fio Vanetti's engagement. He is very religious when compared to other members of his Family, and often prays after killing or before eating. He feels that true belief in God is the most important thingDay 12. History Relationships Nero Vanetti Nero Vanetti is Vanno's best friend. They knew each other since childhood and had their first job together. The two were very close and acted as if brothers. After Vanno is killed, Nero is heart-broken. Fio Vanetti Though they haven't been seen interacting very much, Vanno seems to care deeply, even romantically, for Fio. While talking to her older brother, he states that she doesn't love her husband and is simply marrying him to help set peace between the family. This seems to cause him to to especially hate Ronald Galassia. Frate Vanetti Similarly to the other Vanetti kids, Vanno views Frate as a part of his family. He didn't understand why he and Nero wouldn't be talking. Frate attends his funeral. Appearances Notes Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male